TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates to the field of tissue removal and tissue grafting. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for the percutaneous cutting and removal of selected portions of tissue from a patient and the possible harvesting and implantation of the tissue portion in the donor.